


I'm not mad, You deserve to be to meet her, I guess

by gothvampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvampire/pseuds/gothvampire
Summary: I worte this for school but i Thought i would post it here! Kudos are appreciated!word count: 1703
Relationships: OC X OC, Original Character & Original Character, Original Character x Original Character





	I'm not mad, You deserve to be to meet her, I guess

“Its around here somewhere” Ashlee says moving a large boulder. “Shouldn't be too far. I forgot how secluded it was, guess i shoulda told you to wear hiking boots momma.” They were deep into the forest behind Ashlees home. So deep that the only light was from iridescent moths and bugs above them. “Its fine дорогой, do not worry.” Padomay says with a smile. “I'm just glad I get to finally meet her.” “That's good, I dont exactly bring anyone out here with me when i come out here.” “Its right over here.” Ashlee points to a Moonlit clearing with a rusted battle axe swung into a tree stump, rose vines covered the handle of the axe, Lilies grew over a glass casket. Inside of the casket is where Kira lied, looking like she was sleeping, if only Ashlees luck was that grand. 

“Ashe, this is amazing. You really loved her, didnt you?” Ashlees twin sister, Avis or Kalipso as most call her, says in shock. “Never have i seen a body so well preserved, what did you do?” “She has Saint Protection, least i could do for ‘er considering I messed up so bad...” Ash says, her eyes looking distant. “I loved her so much, I would have destroyed worlds for her if she asked. I did destroy worlds for her.” “Are her eyes supposed to be open ошибка?” Padomay askes, looking at the casket. “Yea, she died with her eyes open, supposedly it was a side effect of Bramaus’s corruption.” “There so blue… Ive never seen eyes that blue on anything, let alone a human'' Padomay says “They look like sapphires” “That might have something to do with her being half Dwarven, Her fathers eyes were that blue, too. She looks alot like Angel, Matt's daughter...” Ash says as she puts the flowers that she brought down on the stump. Blood Roses, Kiras favorite. 

“Ash?” a distant voice says. “Ashlee!” Kria says as she runs up to Ashlee, giving her a big hug. “Gods, I missed you! Thought ya gave up on me for a minute!” she says squeezing Ashlee. “Now hows my favorite god killing wifey?” “ive been great, but there's someone i want you to meet.- This is my mother, Padomay, and my Sister Kalipso” “Hello” “Здравствуйте” they say in unison. “Well now, No ‘onder yer so pretty Ash, Your mother’s a ‘bute! Both Padomay and Ashlee blush “Thank you Mrs. Kira, I'm flattered” The four continued to talk for hours until the last petal fell off of the last rose. “Is it time already?” Ashlee says, her voice cracking from sadness, “Im sorry hun , but i suppose it is. You can come back when the roses regrow, so it won't be long!” “Can you stay for just a little longer? Please Ki?” Kira sighed “You know that I can't do that, The Ideal master won't let me. The already dont like the fact that i come in the first place.” Just then a dark purple portal opens behind her. “Hugs before I Go? Ashlee picks Kira up and squeezes her as tight as possible. As Ash lets go Kira wipes her tears from her face. “Hey now, dont cry Lee, you've been fine without me, you'll be ok.” The portal cracked angrily at the both of them” “I have to go baby, you'll be ok. Same place next time?” Kira says with a chuckle. Ashlee laughs ”Same place as always.” She watches as Kiras walks into the portal and it closes. Ashlee stands there, her hands clenched at her sides. “Ash, you alright?” Kalipso breaks the silence. “Heh, It's not the first time this has happened and it won't be the last. I'll be alright. If only....” Ashlee stopped herself before she finished. “If only what, ошибка?” Padomay askes “If only I was as powerful then as I am now, I could bring her back.” Ashlee says as she storms out of the clearing back up the path to her home. 

It had been months since then, the roses were still growing and Ashlee was still waiting. “Mother?” Venessa,(Ashlees 3rd oldest daughter) “What are you doing in the garden this late? As Venessa sat next to her mother her mother sighed “Did i ever tell you about Kira, Ven?” “Not in detail, however you have mentioned her a handful of times to me. You said that she would have loved me” Venessa could tell her mother was hurting “She would have, she loved nature and being in it.” Venessa smiled “It seems like she would have.” “You know what these roses do, Venn? They unlock doors to certain pocket dimensions like to The Heaven Pantheon or The Soul Cairn, they allow you to speak to the dead for a short amount of time until they wilt. They are extremely delicate for that reason.” “Why would you of all gods need them then, other than their beauty? I thought you could speak to anyone, dead or alive.” “I can, if their souls belong to me.”

Venessa was confused. “I thought all souls belonged to the Aetherial and Void goddesses after death?” “That only happened after I became Atherious and became a God. Before that all the souls belong to The Ideal Masters of The Soul Cairn. They hate me , for whatever reason, so I can't speak to any soul they own, unless I'm in The Soul Cairn.” “But what does this have to do with Kira?” Ashlee looked at Venessa with a seriousness only seen in her speeches before they went to war. “ I dont own Kira’s soul, Venessa. They wont let me see my dead wife without these roses.” Venessa was shocked at her mother “I- uh- I see what the use is now. I apolog-””No need Venn, you didn't know.” She says as she walks away. “You gonna be here for dinner, im makin’ your favorite, Ciorbă de burtă with fresh bread that your dad made.” Ashlee says at the entrance to the garden. “Save me some.” Venessa says “Allrighty but you know you hate it cold, kiddo.” 

When Venessa was sure she was alone she took one of the roses. Her mother wouldn't notice. Would she? Venessa knew the woods like the back of her hand. Even though she knew her mother would hate her for this later. Her mother never kept secrets except this one. She wanted to meet Kira for herself. So Venessa ventured into the woods on her own. As she reached Kira's burial site she looked up. The constellation of her mother crying is what she faced . “So this is how she finds the way? How long has she been gone? How long has my mother suffered over this woman?” As Venessa put the flowers on the stump, the forest grew cold. “Ash? Ashlee?” Kira apperied to Venessa, “I apologize, but I'm not Ashlee. I'm her daughter, Venessa” “Venessa huh, Why are you here?” Kira looked at Venessa with malice that immediately went away once she explained herself. 

“I'm simply here to meet you, I want no trouble.” “Is that so, well then. How did you get those roses?” “I- I uh borrowed them from my mothers garden.” Kira chuffed “Borrowed? You're not even my daughter and you're like me! Hahaha!” Venessa smiled. No wonder her mother loved her. “Mrs. Kira I wo-””Mrs? Oh dearie, dont be so formal! Jus’ call me Kira” “Kira then, I would love to get to know you, my mother always spoke so highly of you and I can remember from the time I was little hearing about the adventure that you and my mother went on.” In that moment someone else joined them, “Venessa, your mother sent me to find you, what are you doing deep in the forest?” Kira’s head turned immediately to the noise. “Who was that?” “My father, Vald. Have you met him?” “No, Ash has the tendency to keep me to herself, always overprotective.” Both Venessa and Kira watched as Vlad fell through the brush and vines in front of them. “Is he always this clumsy?” “No he's just stupid sometimes. Are you ok father?” Vlad dusted himself off. “Im fine, Venessa. But why are you out here this deep? And Who is this?” 

“I see. Ashlee has told me alot about you.” “All good I hope. Shes told me much about you.” The three of them, mostly Vlad and Kira, spent the whole night talking about many different things, Ashlee, their kids, and many multitude of things. But as the sun rose the dark portal opened once more. “Well, looks like it's my time to leave, It was nice meeting you two! Tell Ash I love ‘er ok!” Kira disappeared, which left Vlad and Venessa by themselves “We should get home before mother finds us. I have a feeling she'll be mad.” Venessa says turning from her father. “ Yes, we should.” 

When they walked through the door, there stood Ashlee, making a fresh pot of coffee. Vlad and Veneessa stood still. “So did you two enjoy talking to Kira, hmm?” Ash says pouring creamer into her cup. “Uhm-*Ahem* I'm sorry dear, I know that we should have asked you but it happened under circumstance.” Vlad says, wrapping his arms around Ashlee. “More like Venessa took the blood roses and summoned her, but circumstance works too.” Ashlee says with a laugh. “Yo-your not mad at me?” Venessa was shocked. She expected to be yelled at, her mother to be livid, but instead he was met with a laugh and cup of coffee. “Sugar?” Ash says looking at Venessa. “No thank you” she says. Venessa couldn't stop looking at the coffee with wide eyes, her reflection looking back at her. “Vennie, i'm not mad, I'm glad you took the initiative to meet her.” Ven looked up at her mother “What tipped you off that I was there?” “Oh! I can feel when someone is at her grave, not to mention the starfall tears that happen under the ya know, GIANT PICTURE OF ME IN THE SKY. I also saw you take the roses, dummy.” 

“Oh makes sense.”


End file.
